


Seen

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: End of summer break. Runa last job finished. The race starts again.And Runa strolling around again :)(set in Belgian, Italian and Singapore GP 2011)





	Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Runa continues her work. Will she face unexpected conditions again? ;)

        Since Runa was told by Ron that she was switched into Marketing team to help them on design project, her life in McLaren changed again. Her desk moves to the Marketing division's work area. Now she is not dealing with data processing applications and complicated data graphics, but dealing with several design applications. Now every day she is familiar with pen tablet. Throughout her working hours she spends her time creating and improving her designs, then during lunchtime she will enjoy her lunch in the cafeteria while discussing with Lukas, leader of the Design team. Until the last working day on summer break, Runa followed the last meeting of the Marketing team. To decide which designs to release for McLaren's new merchandise.

        "Okay, so our new merchandise design that we will release in folowing days is. ." said Lukas, deliberately hanging up his words, trying to make the entire Marketing team curious.

        ". . .design created by Ms. Safira. Congratulation!" Lukas announced, showing up slides containing some of the designs that Runa had made. Everyone in the room clapped their hands and looked at Runa. Lukas invites Runa to come forward, giving Runa a chance to give her speechs to the Marketing team.

        "Well, honestly, i don’t know i must talk about what. But, i'm very grateful because my ideas being accepted by all the team. I hope it can really help our merchandise sell rate. So, really thank you for the opportunity that given to me" explained Runa, who was greeted by applause from the entire Marketing team again.

        Runa smiled shyly, when she saw how the Marketing team appreciated her hard work. She can see Jonathan nodding at her, as if pleased with the effort that Runa shows to help the Marketing team. When the meeting was over, almost everyone in the room tapped her on the shoulder and congratulated her again. She walked in the corridor still smiling, still carrying the euphoria from that meeting, until she surprised by the vibration from her phone in her trouser pocket.

        "Hello, Ed" greeted Runa.

        "Hello, fella. Peter told me to inform you that he is waiting for you in Ron office now" said Ed immediately.

        "Right now? Okay, i will be there. Thanks so much, Ed" said Runa.

        "By the way, how's the meeting going? They chose yours?" Ed asked.

        "Yes, they chose mine. I'm really happy, Ed" Runa said cheerfully.

        "Glad to hear that! Okay, we will meet later, i still want to hear the whole story. Now, go to Ron's!" Ed said, in a pleasant tone.

        "Okay, we will talk again later. Bye, Ed" Runa said, smiling.

Runa run hurriedly to the elevator, a smile still not leaving her face.

 

        "Come in"

        Runa opened the door slowly, looking into the room where Ron and also Peter waiting her.

        "Ah, Ms. Safira. Have a seat" said Ron.

Runa nodded with a bright smile, then choose to sit down beside Peter.

        "How's about the meeting with the Marketing Team? Good?" asked Peter.

        "Yes, i think that's good. Marketing Team looks happy to chose my design" said Runa.

        "Very well, Ms. Safira. Hope it will help them" added Ron. Runa smiled again.

        "Alright, let's make this straight to the point. Ms. Safira, weeks ago, i have told you that you're switched to Marketing Team to help them created merchandise design" said Ron, with serious expression but his eyes still look calm. Runa trying to listen him carefully.

        "Now, summer break come to the end. Next week, the race will start again" continued Ron. Makes Runa remember something when Ron mentioned the race.

        "Before you switched to Marketing Team, you have job desk as data engineer crew in pit garage, right?" asked Ron.

        "Right" Runa replied, in a tone that tried to be as convinced as possible. Although, deep inside, there is something that begin to bother her.

        "I have talked with Peter about you before you come to this room. Talked about your work in engineers room" said Ron again. Runa tries to stay focused on Ron's words.

        "After we discussed. . .i think i have a new decision about you, Ms. Safira" continued Ron. Runa gulped.

        "From now. . . "

        _"Help!"_

         ". . .you will do your job as data engineer crew like usual, plus you still help Marketing Team between your data engineer job desk. . . "

_"Wh. . .what ?! "_

         "At first i want you to stay in Woking, but Peter said you did great job as a data engineer crew. So, he told me that it will be wasting if you only stayed in Woking. He wants you to back on your work as data engineer in pit garage again. Can you do that?" asked Ron.

For a moment Runa was still silent, surprised by Ron's words.

        "So. . .i still can follow the team throghout the races?" asked Runa, still puzzled.

        "Yes, you still work as data engineer crew and do some jobs for Marketing Team too. I will talk about this situation with Peter, Edmund, Jonathan and Lukas too. So we can balancing your job desk, make it fit with current situation so you will not overloaded with your double job desk. We will try so it can be more flexible for you and you can still support both of the team" added Ron.

        "Okay, sir. I got it. I want to try to do that. I think i can handle that" Runa said confidently.

        "Right, Ms. Safira. I will look forward to your double job desk. I will wait another 'suprises' from you" said Ron, giving her a small nod. Makes Runa want to smile broadly.

        "Now, you can leave. Don’t forget, Wednesday you must start to catch your race with the team again" reminded Ron.

        "Yes sir. Thank you very much for giving any opportunity to me" replied Runa, with a warm smile.

        "You are welcome, Ms. Safira. You still very young, but every young person always have more energy and passion to reach many dreams. Even for the highest dream and seems impossible to reach, isn’t it?" said Ron, when he saw Runa rose from the chair.

Runa just smiled at Ron's words, then excused herself from the room.

@@@

August 23, 2011, D-4 Belgian Grand Prix 2011 Spa-Francorchamps Circuit

        Runa took a deep breath when she stepped out of Brussels airport. Enjoying new scenery in other parts of Europe, after almost 1 month she spent most of her time in England. As she was still focused on the sight of the bright blue sky that lay ahead of her, she felt someone wrapping arm around her shoulders.

        "Good to see you again, mate! I think we will not meet again! "

Runa turned, slightly surprised, and found Ed who smiling broadly as he squeezed her shoulder.

        "Well, not a surprise if you miss me" Runa replied with a teasing tone, smiling brightly.

        "Yeah. . .i don’t want to imagining how boring my life in engineers room without chances to teasing you again" said Ed while wiggling his eyebrows. Runa hit his arm while snorting amused.

Ed responded with chuckle, still embracing her shoulders as they both walked toward the bus that would take them to the circuit.

 

        "So, you still have double job desk?"

        "Yeah, Ron told me that. He said they will try to make it comfortable and flexible for me and for teams "

        Runa and Ed were chatting inside the engineer room that was not too crowded. They all have finished checking equipments so almost all engineers choose not to linger there. Runa sat facing the back of her chair, while Ed was sitting on the edge of the table near her.

        "Hope they will really do that. I just think it will cost you more time for work if they can’t arranging it well" Ed muttered, frowned slightly.

        "Yeah, i know. But i believe they really can do it. Because i still love my job as data engineer and i love my new job desk too" chimed Runa.

        "Of course you will, that's your passions" Ed replied, rolling his eyes, makes Runa chuckled at Ed.

        "Can i borrow Runa for a while?"

Suddenly both of them turned toward the door, where Lukas was popping his head from outside.

        "Hi, Lukas! We have a job to do?" Runa asked, as she rose from her chair.

        "Well, i think we will do some discussion. Are you still have any job to do in here?" Lukas asked, stepping into the room.

        "I think i'm not. Right, Ed?" Runa queried, glancing at Ed with a hesitant look.

        "No, she's not. You can borrow her now. But, did you have talk with Peter? Maybe he will tell you about her schedule in engineers room" suggested Ed.

        "Oh yeah, i had. I know all her schedule as data engineer from Peter. That's why I think now is the best time for me to talk with her" Lukas nodded.

        "Okay then, i will see you in dinner. Bye, Ed" Runa said, waving his hand at Ed. Ed nodded as he smiled back at her.

Runa followed Lukas until they arrived at McLaren's main motorhome. They choose a table in the corner.

        "Drink?" Lukas asked.

        "Coke, please" Runa said with a smile. Lukas nodded and then ordered to one of the waiters that standing behind the counter. And in minutes one of the waiters served their order.

        "So, Lukas. . .what i must to do now?" Runa said, after take a little sip of her Cola.

        "Yeah. . .i know a few days ago we already release our design, and they already on the sale. But i think it's better for us to start searching new idea for next design and discussing about it. Maybe it will help us to get more inspiration as soon as possible" explained Lukas.

        "Right, i think that's a good suggestion. By the way, do you already have an inspiration for next design? Because i think i still looking for it" Runa confessed.

        They started talking excitedly, suggesting about any little ideas that were on their heads. Sharing each other, reflecting on imaginations and opinions, occasionally equally focused on their tablets and then showing each other the basic ideas of what they just drawed on their tablets. At first time when Runa saw Lukas, she got a superior impression on Lukas's expression. But now it’s all gone, after she talked a lot with Lukas. It turns out that Lukas has an easy going personality, he is very friendly and open-minded. Even Lukas would share his ideas with Runa, so their discussions are really two ways. Totally shared. Their discussion always become very flowing and interesting, making Runa unaware that now outside the motorhome was getting dark. So they ended their discussion.

        "Okay Runa, i think we will talk again tomorrow when you have free time. See you!" smiled Lukas.

        "Right, Lukas. See you too!" Runa smiled back at Lukas.

@@@

August 24, 2011, D-3 Belgian Grand Prix 2011 Spa-Francorchamps Circuit

        Runa stopped her bike, then she get off from the bike. She gazing at the landscape in front of her and start to unzipping her bag, pulling out her SLR camera. She shoots to a point, adjusts the lens's focus for a moment. Minutes later there is only a repeated snap from her camera.

        "Nice view, isn’t it?"

        Runa jumped and nudged her bike accidentally, almost knocking her bike down. Luckily the person who surprised her grabbed her bike quickly. When Runa turned around, she could see the amused smile on the face of a man who staring at her.

        "Jenson" Runa said in surprise tone.

        "Doing track walk too?" said Jenson, grinning.

        "Ah. . .well, not exactly. More like make a tour around the circuit with bike" said Runa, smiling awkwardly.

        "And taking pictures too" added Jenson.

        "Yeah, taking pictures too. Can’t resist the view, tough. So lovely" chimed Runa, smiling and looked back toward the landscape stretch outside the circuit.

       "And you don’t take selfies?" Jenson said, with teasing smile.

       "I had few, before this stop" replied Runa, turning back to Jenson.

       "You always do this in each grand prix?" Jenson asked with a warm smile. Makes Runa feel backflip sensation on her stomach at the sight of Jenson's expression.

       "Yeah, i do. Because every circuit has it's own characteristics. Not only about the track, but about the landscape outside the track too. I love to see both of it. Gazing upon the view, and i want to save all of that beautiful places with photograph. That's why I always strolling around in circuit before the race day. To see beautiful landscapes, to feel the air when i ride my bike in circuit, to remember the blue skies in different parts of the world. To enjoyed everything" Runa explained, sighing contently as she looked back toward the mountains in the distance.

        "Because all of it makes you relax, right?" Jenson guessed, looking up in the same direction.

         "Yeah. . .it makes me relax. Maybe that's not special things, not interesting things for many people, but it does for me. I love the scenery in every track. Somehow it helps me to feel tranquil" Runa confessed, closing her eyes while breathing slowly.

         "I agree with you, little fella" Jenson nodded.

        "Jenson!"

        They both turned toward the voice, Runa saw Jenson's race engineer seemed waiting Jenson to catch up with him.

        "I think i should back to pit now. Have a nice track walk" said Runa, smiling softly.

        "Yeah, have a nice shoots too" said Jenson, seeing Runa start riding her bike. Runa give him the last nod before starting to move away.

        Runa speed up her bike as she passes through groups of track walk team. Trying not to care about some drivers and their engineers who walking along the track and paying attention to her. Gazing into her McLaren jacket, which fluttered by the wind as Runa rides her bike.

@@@

September 7, 2011, D-4 Italian Grandprix 2011 Monza Circuit

        Runa smiled at a plate of pasta that she has cooked. It didn’t look bad. She was grateful, thanks to Lukas's help, she was allowed to borrow McLaren motorhome kitchen and even could ask about Italian pasta recipes to one of the cheffs in the kitchen. She put the pasta on the table and start opened a small pack of french fries that she had bought at the minimarket. When she had just started heating a frying pan, suddenly someone opened the kitchen door.

        "Alex, we need. . . "

        Runa turned surprised toward the door, as did the two men who had just appeared in front of the kitchen door. For a moment they looked at each other, both startled. Until finally Runa's voice broke the silence between them.

        "Alex tells me that he went out for while" said Runa, telling them who still stood in front of the kitchen door.

        "Oh. . .but, what are you doing here?" Lewis asked, looking puzzled.

         "Err? I'm. . .cooking. . ." replied Runa, while still watching them.

         "Cooking? So, you're still hungry?" Jenson said, with raised eyebrows that replace his surprised look when he saw Runa.

        "Well, when all of the crew eat their dinner. . .i only ate bread. So, i think i must cooking for myself for proper dinner" explained Runa, while spilling all the french fries from it pack into the frying pan.

        "Why you only ate bread?" Lewis asked, as he started to walk from the kitchen door to the table.

        "Yeah, as i remember, the dinner is really good. Lots of foods. I think all of the crew will get their portion. No one will never skip their dinner" Jenson frowned.

        "I know. Even for some foods, there's still leftover. But, for simple words, i can say this. . .i just can’t eat that kind of foods. So i choose to cooking for myself” said Runa, as she started stirring her french fries with spatula.

        "You are allergic to that foods?" Lewis guessed.

        "Nope, as long as i know, i don’t have any allergic to any foods" said Runa.

        "You're a vegetarian?" Jenson said, with a slightly surprised expression.

        "No, i'm not. If I'm a vegetarian, how can I made pasta for my dinner? Look at all sausages on my pasta" Runa said in a surprised tone, turning to Jenson.

        "So?" Lewis asked again.

        "Someday maybe i can tell you my reason" said Runa, turned back to frying pan with a quick smile.

Runa refocused on her frying pan while the two drivers remained standing in the kitchen. After a few moments of silence, Runa heard their voices again.

        "Oh, taste good. Right, mate?" Lewis said.

        "Yeah, really good. She has good skill in cooking, right?" Jenson agreed.

        "Yeah, i'm surprise she's good in cooking too" Lewis said again.

Runa immediately turned to them with a startled look. Both drivers were about to eat her pasta again. But Runa grabbed her pasta’s plate before their fork managed to land on the plate again.

        "I'm sorry. . .this is my dinner. Why both of you eat it?" Runa complained.

Both drivers looked at each other, then instead grinning while staring back at Runa.

        "Sorry, we're hungry" they both said with mischievous smile.

They were still staring at her pasta with hope. Showing an expression that looked like pleading, seems really wanting to taste her pasta again.

Runa sighed softly, then she put down the plate again.

        "Fine, then. But tell Alex i will use ingridients from kitchen, because mine is eaten by both of you" said Runa, while starting to open the buffet and refrigerator in the kitchen.

        "Thanks Runa" they both said with a wide smile. Then they pulled a chair near them and started eating Runa's pasta. While Runa chose to make a more simple menu for her dinner.

@@@

September 22, 2011, D-3 Singapore Grand Prix Marina Bay Circuit

        Runa still walking along the night market’s street, enjoying the sight of various foods stall lined along the road. When she is looking around and thinking what exactly she wanted to eat for dinner, she heard the laughter of some people not far from where she was standing. Runa slowly turned toward the voices.

In a distance, a bunch of people still laughing at someone who was doing something in front of the food stall on the street.

       

        "If i were you, i won’t eat it tonight"

        The group turned. Runa stared back at them, who now surprised by her presence.

        "Why not?" Lewis said, confused.

        "You can go on if you still curious. But i warn you, that's very spicy. You'll have stomachache. If i'm the one who will do free practice tomorrow, i won’t eat it tonight" added Runa.

        "That bad? Really?" Jenson raised an eyebrow.

        "If you want to taste it, go on. But you will hurt your stomach and ruin your job tomorrow" said Runa again.

Lewis suddenly put down the food which he almost ate, then he backed away from the food stall.

        "What are you doing here?" Jenson asked, as they start to leave the food stall.

        "Same like all of you, have a little fun before tomorrow. I will spent my night strolling around to find a good dinner than making dinner in the kitchen but in the end not me who ate it" Runa replied, while looking around. Jenson and Lewis grinned at each other.

        "So, basically, you go out to have dinner?" Lewis asked.

        "Yes. You guys want to eat too? Or all of you already. . . "

        "No, we're not. We still not find any foods that seems very tasty" Jenson said.

        "Hm, maybe i can find one. Wanna join?" Runa offered them with a smile.

Jenson and Lewis exchanged glances, then they both smiling back at Runa.

        "Do you know this place so well like in Malaysia?" asked Lewis curiosly.

        "Well, i've lived here for 5 years. Sounds good to you?" Runa replied, with a confident smile.

 

The six of them sat at one table. Runa immediately looked at the menu book.

        "You guys still want spicy food?" Runa asked while still staring at the menu.

        "But you said that. . . "

        "This is a different one. The one you saw in food stall that's super spicy food. Not use a regular chilli. This one is still bearable, just a little bit spicy" Runa explained, lifting her face.

        "Well, you're the one who really knows this place. I just want to eat tasty foods. You can order anything good for us" Jenson said, with comical smile.

        "Fine, i will ordered for all of you" said Runa, as she started raising her hand. A waitress approached their table and Runa ordered foods for six of them.

        "Malaysian?" guess Lewis, frowning, as he listened to Runa who ordered not in English.

       "Nope. Indonesian. This is Indonesian restaurant. I will show you some Indonesian foods. Hope all of you will like it" Runa grinning.

        "So, you're from Indonesia?" asked one of the blonde man, a crew whose his name Runa didn’t know.

        "Yes, i'm from Indonesia" Runa nodded.

        "By the way, this is Runa. She is from data engineer crew. Ed's friend" Jenson said, trying to explain to the two crews who had been looking at Runa with a slightly curious face.

        "Runa, this Clark and Jack, my mechanic crew and this is Troy, Lewis mechanic crew" added Jenson, pointing at the three men who nodded at Runa.

        "I already know Clark because we had talked before in Malaysia. Nice to meet you Jack, Troy" Runa said, nodding back at them.

        "I'm still surprised until now when i know there’s a girl in engineers crew" Troy said, smiling.

        "I'm used to it. Even for the first time i'm surprised too when i found out that i'm the only girl in engineers pit garage crew" said Runa with a grin.

Before they talked again, two waiters approached them to serve the foods Runa had ordered. Runa tried to explain what foods were served on their table.

        "This is called Rendang, made from beef. This is Gulai Ayam, made from chicken. This is Satay, made from chicken too. This is Sambal, an additional for food. Made from chilli" explained Runa.

        The five men tasted all the food that was served. Their expressions soon changed as they felt that the menu Runa had ordered for them tasted delicious, and then they ate it quickly. Makes Runa smile amused at their expressions. After that, their young coconut ice is served. The three mechanics looked very enjoying their young coconut ice, makes Runa chuckle at it.

        "You said before you lived here for 5 years?" Jenson said suddenly.

        "Yeah, i had my undergraduate and graduate program here" Runa said with a nod.

        "Alone, then? Or with. . . "Lewis said.

        "No, just by myself. My parents stay in Indonesia " cutted Runa.

        "So you really used to live without your parents, right?" Jenson said.

        "Yeah, you can say that" Runa nodded.

        "Well, i think you're very brave. Study abroad when you're still a teenager" Lewis stated, with astonishment.

        "Sometime. . .we must brave enough to take a step and choose a hard option to reach our dream, don’t we?" Runa said with a smile.

Before the two drivers had a chance to comment, Runa already called the waiter to ask for the bill.

        "Paid for us, mate" Lewis said as he tapped Jenson's shoulder with a grin.

        "How can be? Last time we go out together, i'm paid for our bill. Now your turn!" Jenson said, shaking his head. While their mechanics just smiled amused at the behavior of both of them.

        "Alright, I'll pay this then" Lewis said, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out his wallet.

After paying their bill, they get out and back down the night market’s street again.

        "Doesn’t eat ice cream sounds good? For god sake, this city is so hot" Lewis said, wiping the sweat on his forehead as his eyes stared at one of the ice cream stall on the sidewalk.

        "This is Singapore, what do you expect? The humidity and temperature is really high, really different from Europe. And if you want ice cream, not that one. Come on, i will buy for you in another place" said Runa.

        "But i want that ice cream too. That's seems local dessert" Jenson chimed, as he frowned and looked intently at the ice cream stall.

        "Yes, it is. But sorry i can’t let both of you eat that. Come on, i will find another one. Let's go" Runa said, shaking her head.

With a slow pace, they walking to another direction. Runa take them to a mini market, she buys some ice cream cups and give that to them.

        "Eat this. At least, still ice cream too" said Runa, as she opened her ice cream.

        "You don’t let us to buy ice cream in the night market because it will hurt our stomach too?" Lewis asked, raising an eyebrow.

        "Yeah. In tropic country like this, you can’t eat foods carelessly. Especially, foods from street market. I'm aware of the higienity. That's why i choose our dinner place in place that trusted from the higienity too. For me, it's more safe to let both of you eat regular ice cream like this than some ice cream in night market. I don’t want both of you have nausea or vomit in Sunday race like Webber" Runa grinned.

For a moment the two drivers looking puzzled and trying to recall their memories before they speak again.

         "If i don’t wrong. . .doesn't it happen in Japan? Not in Singapore. So maybe that's because sushi, not ice cream" Jenson noted.

         "Yeah, that was in Suzuka. But, believe me, it's more safe you eat this stuff. You don’t know what will happen inside your stomach in this kind of weather on tropic country" replied Runa.

         "Well, fine then, i think we can trust you than anyone in the night market. Because in Malaysia Lewis doesn’t have stomachache after we ate together, not even me" stated Jenson, smiling softly. Makes Runa smile as she bite her ice cream.

         "Glad to hear you trust me. Don’t worry, I won’t poisoning my team drivers. But I can’t promise that to other team drivers" said Runa, deadpanned. Makes them giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> "Finally, Runa get some little fun moments with the McLaren drivers :).  
> Will she get that chance again next time?"
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
